


Driving Miss Rocket

by Groot (grootiez)



Series: Growing Up Groot [24]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Kraglin “Helps” Groot, Rocket Needs a Drink, Teen Groot (Marvel), Teenager Groot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootiez/pseuds/Groot
Summary: Groot is old enough to obtain a Xandarian Driver’s License. The Guardians are thrilled at Groot’s latest milestone in him becoming an adult.The only one that is a little bit apprehensive about the whole thing is Rocket, who isn’t ready for Groot driving, but with some encouragement, he fully supports his son in gaining the freedom to drive wherever he wants.Rocket soon comes to regret that decision when Groot has to take his actual driving test in order to get his license and Rocket has to go along with him for the ride. A ride that the raccoon will NEVER EVER FORGET.





	Driving Miss Rocket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madness_on_the_milano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madness_on_the_milano/gifts), [RocketChewy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketChewy/gifts), [Woozletania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woozletania/gifts), [janetgenea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetgenea/gifts), [Dylan_Moremi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylan_Moremi/gifts), [FanRamen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanRamen/gifts), [groot_guardians14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/groot_guardians14/gifts), [Groot_and_Rocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_and_Rocket/gifts), [lita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/gifts), [MeepMorpRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeepMorpRain/gifts), [minuus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minuus/gifts), [RR4901](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RR4901/gifts), [Sinikettu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinikettu/gifts), [Souless_Robot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souless_Robot/gifts), [ThatSlyProcyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSlyProcyon/gifts), [thejollymilano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejollymilano/gifts), [Rocket Raccoon (trx)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trx/gifts), [Wollfz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wollfz/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Groot embarks on a Rite of Passage.

“I am Groooot!” The excited teenaged tree exclaimed with glee as he opened the door to the Guardians’ house and promptly ran through after he opened the door and put his backpack down.

Peter was perplexed as to why Groot, who was moody at best was all of a sudden excited and sociable. “What’s gotten into Groot all of a sudden?” He wondered aloud as the Flora Colossus ran over to Rocket and handed his adoptive father an envelope as the other Guardians came into the living room.

“What’s this, son?” Rocket asked as he opened up the envelope and read the papers that were contained within it. “Don’t tell me you got another detention...”

“Groot wouldn’t be so excited if he did.” Drax stated. “If anything, he’d be up in his room and he would’ve thrown the letter away instead of handing it over to you.”

“Alright!” Rocket said as he got everyone’s attention. “Why don’t you guys let _me ask_ my _own son_ how his day at school went.” The raccoon turned his gaze to his teenaged son as he held up the envelope that Groot eagerly handed him. “Now, Groot, what is in this envelope?”

“I am Groot!” Groot answered excitedly.

Rocket was surprised. “They’re going to let you take Driver’s Ed in school?” He knew that Groot was four years from getting a Xandarian Driver’s License. The other Guardians shared Rocket’s shock.

“I am Groot.” Groot nodded.

“Surely this is a joke.” Peter surmised. “Groot’s not of legal age to even obtain a Driver’s License.” He then placed his hand against one side of his face as he whispered to the other Guardians so that Groot and Rocket couldn’t hear. “Plus given Rocket’s so-called _‘Responsible Driving Skills’,_ I’m surprised that they’re gonna give Groot a chance...”

Rocket’s keen sense of hearing picked up on what Peter said behind his back. “I heard that...” The raccoon snarled from out of sight.

Groot’s hearing was just as good as his adoptive father’s and he looked quizzically at the other Guardians. “I am Groot?”

“Nothing, Groot. We’re all just so proud of you.” Peter reassures the teenaged Flora Colossus as he placed his hand on Groot’s shoulder. “Say, how about you get changed out of your school uniform and into your regular clothes and all of us will go out to dinner to celebrate.”

Groot liked the idea. “I am Groot!” He said as he climbed the stairs to his room, proud of his latest achievement, much to Rocket’s chagrin.


End file.
